The Other Side of the Fence
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: An AU Yaoi story centering around Piedmon and Myotismon. Written purely for entertainment and not mended to offend anyone. This is just the author's favorite pairing. Read and Review!


Author's note: Here is where I tell you that I don't own the characters from this story and that it is written purely for entertainment. It also contains YAOI which means two males being intimate. If that bothers you...don't read it please. This story is also completely AU...so read at your own risk.

The Other Side of the Fence

He stares at the doors and knows instinctively that whatever was about to happen was going to be bad. How could it not? "This isn't our fault," Devimon whines, "They haven't done much better than us in this regards so I have no idea why they think that they can smack US around."

Myotismon looks at him and wonders if the demon digimon was truly THAT stupid. "Why don't you ask THEM why a group of MEGA leveled digimon would come to have that sort of mindset?" he snaps. Gods, he was such an idiot.

"Well, that's all good for you two but I AM a mega," Metal Etemon responds. Myotismon wants to laugh. The idiot monkey was no where near the caliber of the Dark Masters. No where near. A moment later, the door opens. Devimon looks nervously at Etemon who stares at it just as worriedly. Myotismon sighs. Looks like he'd be taking the brunt of it…lucky him. Mustering what little courage he could find, he walks into the room. He knew Devimon and Metal Etemon well enough to know that neither of them were going to come anywhere near these four until they absolutely had to. And Myotismon also knew that it would make it that much worse for them because if it. Piedmon did not take kindly to being ignored. And the door opening meant that they were supposed to come in. The two morons hadn't figured out how to read the joker. Pity.

He kneels at the bottom of the steps and waits. He knew he'd probably be there awhile but it was either that or he risked pissing Piedmon off further and that was NOT on his top-ten list of things to do. He stares at the steps and hopes the whatever happened next wouldn't have him deleted though in all honesty, he's not all that hopeful that he's actually going to live through this.

After a few tense moments the doors slam shut. Myotismon shivers slightly even though he knows it was more indicative to the two outside that bad things were going to happen. They'd completely ignored the obvious. Myotismon could only hope that he'd live long enough to watch THEM get deleted. "I'm suitably not impressed as you can imagine." Piedmon's tone is extremely hostile. A sure sign that saying the wrong thing would be the last thing he ever did.

"No, lord Piedmon, I am sure you're not," he says softly though he doesn't dare take his eyes off the floor. He knew at this point someone who didn't know the mega well would be trying to protest about how it wasn't their fault. It would have the complete opposite affect on Piedmon. Letting him yell and rant was the better thing to do no matter how much one felt that it was completely contrary to the truth of the matter.

"So, can I ask HOW you've managed NOT to learn how to deal with them?"

The fact that he was demanding him talk to him worried Myotismon. Getting into conversations with the Mega only made it easier for him to decide that it really wasn't worth the migraine to have you around. He wasn't sure he wanted Piedmon to think like that just yet. However, not answering would be worse. "I…I don't know," he finally admits.

"You don't know?"

He hated it when his own words were echoed back at him. "No, I don't know. It doesn't help that Etemon and Devimon have the capacity of a goldfish when it comes to listening to anyone else. Seriously, they are no help at all. I am not nearly strong enough on my own to deal with two megas and six ultimates when the idiot duo decides to be stupid."

"They haven't been digivolved nearly as long as you have, Myotismon."

"I know, Lord Piedmon, but it still stands that I can't do anything if I have to try and keep the two morons out there from screwing EVERYTHING up because they understand NOTHING of strategy!" Now he was getting angry and defensive and that was not going to help him but he really didn't care. He was sick and tired of having to be the first one punished, of being the only one to ever own up to his own shortcomings.

"If you know they are such incompetents then you should be able to do something even WITH their inability to listen to someone else!"

"That would be so if their idiocies were predictable!" Great, they were almost yelling at each other. The problem with that is that he'd be on the losing end of the argument even if he was right.

"You're attitude needs a quick adjustment, it seems."

Shit. He'd just managed to piss him off. Well, he was going to be deleted soon…if he was lucky. He knew better than to lose his temper like this…especially with Piedmon. He closes his blue eyes and wonders how it had all gotten this bad and decided that it no longer mattered. Regardless of how he'd ended up in the ninth circle of hell he was here and wasn't about to leave unless he was killed. "I don't know, Piedmon, he does have a point," Puppetmon's voice startles him. What in the….

"Does he now?"

"Devimon and Etemon have always been problematic. It's obvious in the way that they still don't know how to obey you properly which is why they are STILL outside and Myotismon is in here where he's supposed to be."

Why was he defending him? Puppetmon had NEVER taken anyone else's side before. Myotismon doesn't really like this. Obviously, he's not the only one. "And WHY does that matter so much to you?" Metal Seadramon demands.

Oh lovely, this was getting better and better. Myotismon waits to see what Puppetmon had to say regarding this. To his surprise, Puppetmon laughs. "You sound so incensed. It's not that big of a deal. He is by far the stronger of the three even with Metal Etemon being a Mega. If you want to yell and spit at anyone take it out on the two out there. He CAN beat them. He just needs to be paired with someone less…problematic so to speak."

For some reason being complimented by Puppetmon worried him more than anything. This wasn't like him and Myotismon is extremely worried about how this was going to end. "So, what you're saying is you actually think he could beat them?" And there was Machinedramon.

"No, I know he can."

Oh no. Oh not those words. Why oh WHY did he have to say THOSE words? Now he was going to get sent BACK out and have to prove this and he wasn't sure that is what he wanted. While he is more than sure he can deal with the Digidestined, he just…doesn't want the migraine. "Oh, really? Care to wager on that?" Piedmon's question makes him want to hit his head on the stairs. Fucking Megas. It was all a damn game to them.

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Myotismon sits with his head cupped between his gloved hands. "Thanks," he says bitterly.

"You know, he WAS going to delete you for your lose of temper," the mega responds.

"Yes, well now we are BOTH going to get deleted."

Puppetmon snorts. "You truly don't think highly of yourself."

"Nor does our illustrious lord."

Puppetmon chuckles. "Oh, you have no idea how wrong about that you are."

Myotsimon stills. "What do you mean?"

The mega smirks. "You haven't noticed the way he watches you? Dear vampire, he wants you in his bed so bad we're ALL wondering why he doesn't just command it of you."

Myotismon stills. What the… "You're not serious…are you?"

"Oh yes, completely."

Myotismon groans softly. "I thought I'd heard EVERYTHING."

"Obviously not, huh?"

"Obviously."

"So, that aside, how DO we deal with them?"

That was easy. "By getting rid of their strongest member."

"TK," Puppetmon breathes.

"Yes, TK. That brat and his partner are a menace. Leave the two damned megas alone they aren't that impressive."

"So how do we do that?"

"We're going to have to go and actually USE Devimon."

"But I thought you said…"

"Devimon's one hang-up IS Angemon. Let him go after TK and Angemon. That will help us."

"Mmm…I like this."

Myotismon smiles grimly. This time…this time he would show them what he was capable of. This time, he was NOT going to have to deal with Piedmon's irritation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, it's finished. "They are ALL digi-eggs?" Metal Etemon gasps.

"Yes, they are," Puppetmon answers.

"Which means that they lost," Devimon breathes.

"Not so fast," Piedmon responds. Myotismon knows what he's about to say and he is telling himself that hitting the Mega would NOT be a good idea.

"Why not?"

Oh, to hell with it. "Because he had no intention of taking the Digital World at all," Myotismon responds, "He wanted to see if we learned from our mistakes before so that in the future chance he might actually want to do so…he'd know it could be done without a lot of effort." It was so hard to say it in a calm tone. He hated Piedmon. He absolutely hated the bastard with a passion.

"Well, at least we didn't waste all that time for nothing," Devimon remarks hours later. His cheerful tone makes Myotismon quite tempted to hit him.

"Really," Etemon pipes up.

"Shut up," he seethes.

"Well, at least YOU are in his good graces," Devimon remarks, "Really, Myotismon, you are taking this too personally."

"Too personall…DEVIMON, I am going to DELETE you if you don't shut up!" he snarls.

"What is your problem today? At least we're still here."

Myotismon storms off. Idiots. Both of them. He walks outside and tries to get his irritation to lessen. "You're furious with him," Puppetmon comments.

"A very bad way to feel about him but yes," he responds.

"That really was a vicious thing to do," Puppetmon agrees, "but you know him and his games. He's always going to do that."

"Perhaps. It still stands that out of all of us, I'm the one who never does anything right…even when I do manage it."

Puppetmon looks at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever noticed that of all of us, he's never complimented me on ANYTHING?"

The mega is silent a moment as if pondering. Finally, he speaks. "You know, you're right. Even Devimon and Etemon have been praised by him. You've always been met with some scorn and derision."

"I want to know WHY," he says angrily, "I've done EVERYTHING I know to please him and I'm the only one who seems to constantly disappoint!" He has no idea why this was suddenly upsetting him so much. It just was.

Puppetmon gently touches his side. "Calm down, Myo. It won't do a bit of good to have the others see you like this. Come on and let's go further away from here. Devimon and Etemon would love to watch you fall apart like this."

Myotismon allows the mega to draw him deeper into the woods. "I can honestly admit to being surprised at him," Puppetmon says thoughtfully, "because as I told you the three of us know how much he wants you."

"He doesn't act like it."

"That's what is so surprising. He's completely neurotic when it comes to you."

"It hurts." There, he'd finally admitted it aloud.

"As it should. You've done more than most to please him…and yet…He's such an idiot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Myotismon spends the afternoon with Puppetmon before returning. He had to admit that the mega had a good mood that was infectious after awhile. He's almost to his room when he hears, "Enjoy the afternoon with Puppetmon?" The venom in Piedmon's tone surprises him. Was the Mega jealous?

"I was just unwinding," he responds, "Was there something of me that you needed, Lord Piedmon?" What was with him? He was never this volatile.

"I was merely curious as to why the two of you are suddenly so close."

Myotsimon shrugs. "He's probably just bored and in need of entertainment. You know how Puppetmon is." He really, really wants to get in his room before he ends up fighting with the Mega about who he spent his afternoons with.

"You know I don't believe that for a second and neither do you."

Yep, Piedmon could still read him. Myotismon finally turns around. "I don't see why you have to be so hostile," he finally tells him, "I was with him because I wasn't about to blow up and get myself deleted for that." There were a few other things he would love to add that he doesn't. However, by the narrowed maroon eyes, he'd said more than enough.

"I would be very careful about what you say."

Finally, he has just had it. "Why? I have done MORE for you than ANYONE here and I get NOTHING out of it except having to listen to you berate and insult me! I owe you NOTHING, Piedmon! Who I spend my time with is, quite frankly, none of your business so stay out of it!" he snarls before stepping into his room and slamming his door closed. It only takes him a few seconds to calm and realize he'd just gotten himself in WAY over his head. He's not even four feet away from the door before it's opened and Piedmon steps in before closing it once again. The click of the lock makes Myotismon back away fearfully. Shit. He'd just done what he'd known never to do.

"I think, it's time we got a few things straight," the Mega tells him as he stalks closer, "Because as I said before, you are in serious need of an attitude adjustment."

Myotismon shivers and feels himself grow cold. He couldn't prevent what was about to happen which was why he was still here. The mega was much too powerful. "I…"

He never gets a chance to finish his sentence before Piedmon knocks him onto the bed. He shivers as he finds himself straddled. "Wh-what are you doing?" he finally manages to whisper.

"As I said, giving you an attitude adjustment. Weren't you paying attention?"

Myotismon closes his eyes. This could go so very, very wrong. "No, I heard you," he whispers.

"Then don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answers to."

Myotismon would have a comeback but Piedmon chooses at that moment to slide his gloved hand up his shirt. A strangled sound escapes him. "P-Piedmon..." he gasps, "Wh-what..."

"Didn't we just finish having this conversation?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing."

Myotismon would love to argue but Piedmon starts touching him again and he finds that it's harder to voice a complaint. In fact, he finds it hard to do anything at all except writhe under him.


End file.
